Problem: Solve for $x$ : $4x - 3 = 9$
Solution: Add $3$ to both sides: $(4x - 3) + 3 = 9 + 3$ $4x = 12$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{4x}{4} = \dfrac{12}{4}$ Simplify. $x = 3$